Events
Events is a feature that appears periodically in Cookie Run. While they are not an integral part of the game, Events always appeared to give players some sort of reward, mainly by giving free Boosts, Coins, Crystals and Magic Powders. Occasionally but not often, exclusive cookies, pets, or treasures are given as the event reward. For developers, events are always used to create excitement for users and to keep them playing the game, thus giving the game more replay value. Events are also one way to gain crystals for free, which otherwise players have to purchase or generate crystals. There are usually 6-8 events that happened every month, some of them that award crystals for players. There are only three events that has unknown exact expiry date. They are Invite Event, Secret Code Event, and Achieve Missions for Hero Cookie. Both will be renewed every seasonal change, with the exception of the last one. Usage Newsletters for information about events can be found in the mailbox (a button in the bottom right of the leaderboard), and list all the new things Cookie Run has to offer. While most of them are used to announce new events going on, they are also used to announce new Cookies and Pets, discounts, campaigns, and sometimes tips for players to be kept updated. Upon logging in, the game will open up to two unread newsletters for the player. If the player has more unread newsletters, they will open once the player has made a run, or opened them in the mailbox manually. Newsletters for old events will be removed by the game once they have reached the expiry date. Alternatively, players can also delete newsletters that they do not want to keep. List of Events Active Events Events are sorted by their date of appearance and their importance. (1 being the most recent and important.) Events excluding Daily Bonus, Burning Time, Boost Day, King EarthWormie Day, LINE Store, and Lucky Time events. Past Events Events are sorted by their date of expiry from the oldest to the newest. Event excluding Burning Time Event, Lucky Time Event, and LINE Store events. Cookie Run: The City of Wizards Cookie Run: New World Cookie Run: Edge of the World Cookie Run: 2nd Story Cookie Run Trivia *July 31, 2015 held the record for the highest number of events going on in the same day. A total number of 7 non-standard events were active: Daily Prize Bonanza, Surprise Squirrel Shop, Target Event (July 2015), Photo Challenge, Alphabet Challenge Event, We've Reached 50M Users! and Achieve Missions for Hero Cookie. Including standard events, the total number of events that day goes up to 11; in addition to the above-mentioned events, the game had Burning Time, Crystal Sale, Invite Event and Secret Code (event) going on. *So far, the fifth season of Cookie Run (The City of Wizards) has the highest average number of events per week for all the seasons. *The fourth season also introduced events where players could win physical prizes (Cookie Run-themed notebooks and figurines), but only for residents of Japan. *The newsletters for events have been localized to the different languages Cookie Run can be played in for the LINE version. However, some Japan-specific events still appear for non-Japanese players, with untranslated newsletters. *There is a known bug since the game's release that changing from one language to other ones will make the newsletters appear again, even if the player has selected that they do not wish to see again. Category:Events